The Sun and the Moon
by Stratagirl
Summary: When two people love each other and they live in two different worlds...what will happen? Enjoy! :


**A Gundam Wing one-shot fanfiction**

_**The Sun and The Moon**_

**This came to me today as I went outside to do some art to...releave some anger and stress and all that nice stuff that comes with life ^_^ So I was drawing and nothing would come out right...so then I sat down with my green highlighted clip bored and started to get some idea's for this one-shot. I love it and I hope you all like it :) Have a great day and happy writings and readings to you al. Toodles! :waves!: :) **

**

* * *

**The wind blew the cool breeze that came with the fall season. A figure stood ontop of a cliff outlooking the wipping waves of the ocean. His chesnut hair blew every which way, along with his long braid. The figure sighed and closed his viloet eyes and let the wind try to heal the pain he was feeling. The pain that came with loving someone and then being told by your pack leader he is not of your kind. Duo wasn't the youngest nor was he the oldest of his pack but he knew what his leart was trying to tell him. One word passed through his lips as the wind picked up. "Heero."

* * *

Duo was near his house when he heard as someone said. "Get out of here you fifly vampire. Even if my brother was here I wouldn't let him near you."

The next voice Duo heard he knew by heart. "Look I just want to talk to him."

"I don't think so." Duo's brother said, anger in his voice.

Duo then came bursting through the bushes. "Sam! Noo!" and stopped in front of Heero as he faced his brother. "Leave Heero along. He won't hurt me. Just let us talk, okay?"

Heero didn't wait for a answer from Sam. "We're going." and he took Duo by the hand and picked him up and started to run at a inhuman speed.

Sam elled angerly. "Heeroooo!"

* * *

"Heero!" Duo yelled and then breathed it through is mouth ever so gently and slowly. "Heero."

The braided man continued. "You know they'll come after you and possibly kill you."

As Duo cuddled up to Heero's chesk the running man breathed. "I know."

"Then why are you doing it?" Duo asked afraid for the man he loved life.

"Because...I want to be with you."

They stopped by the ocean shore near a old cave Duo noticed.

Heero continued. "I don't want the fact that I'm a vampire and your a werewolf get in the way we feel about each other. And I'll be damned if I'll let Sam get in our way...we should be happy Duo...not because they want us to be but beacause we want to be."

Duo took a deep breath and wanted to say something when he got distracted by the sound of the waves as they crashed inside of the old cave. He remembered...that was the place Heero and him first met. Did it seem that long ago, when it was only a year. Duo started to think back on how they first met...

_**Flash Back...**_

_Duo was limping in his wolf form towards a cave. 'Those damn hunters and thier arrows. Can't believe that I didn't notice it til now.' he thought as he laughed at his stupidity. Just as he entered the cave he transformed back into his human form, complete with cloths. He sat down, tired and hugnrey, and feeling the effects of the posion working it's way through his bloodstream already. He only wanted to take a short cut through the park to get back home faster. Taht was a bad iead Duo found out the hard way..._

_Duo had just come to a clearning and stopped as a bunch of men, some holding guns while others held bows and arrows, surrounded him and closed inon him. 'Crap, not my day.' he thought. _

_One of the men came forward and held out a decive up to Duo. The amn looked from Duo to the device. "Yeap! We got ourselves a were boys!" _

_All the men cheered , and smirked. _

_Duo thought. 'I hate technology.' _

_What the device did was pick up on the scent of the creature giving it off. Most of the times these devices were used as hunting tools. The device could tell if the person was a were, vampire, pixy, fairy, witch, ect. Duo really hated technology for this reason alone. He didn't do anything, it was because he was a were and in this part of the country were' were rare. Duo made a hight jump over the men as he transformed into his wolf form and started to run for his life. It wouldn't matter how far or where he went they would evenually find him and kill him. He had to think of something fast. He stopped when he smelled the scent of a dead bear. "I hope it's big enough." _

_Duo found the bear and hid inside the dead carcus until the mob of men left. Duo comibed out and almost fainted in the process. The scent was too much exspecually since he was covered in it from head to toe. He ventured out from the dead bear to try and find a place to hide and get cleaned off. _

_Duo stopped on the ocean shore when he noticed a cave. When he made his way over there he winched and knelted to his knee's. 'Those damn hunters got me!' _

_Duo figured he hadn't noticed because of the adrinilin that coursed through him at the time he was being chased. He then started to get tired and weak. He mumbled. "Damn, it must have been posioned." and he made his way to the cave. So he could at least be out of sight. He sat himself down on a large rock so could rinse off the guts and blood from teh bear carcus. _

_"This really sucks." he mumbled as he sat down on the gournd, leaning against the big rock. He jumped a bit when he hared feet splashing inside the vace. 'Perfect, and just what I don't need.' Thinking it was the hunters. _

_When he closed his eyes then opened them he stared right into dark sky blue eyes. They were...dare Duo even think it, beautiful. They were like the sky when a storm is about to approach, dark and beautiful. _

_As the man reached for his injured leg Duo snarled, bent down and bit the man's hand. Duo sotpped and let go. He didn't know why he did it. Out of instinct maybe?_

_The young man shook his hand and mumbled. "That hurt like a bitch, you know." and he tored a piece of cloth from his shirt. He dunked it in the caves water and started to come near Duo's injury, again. Duo snarled and bared his fangs that started to drop down in his mouth. _

_"Hey, settle down and knock it off. I'm only trying to help you." the man said as he paused his approach the injured leg. When Duo heard this he stopped. The man did the best he could to clean the wound out with what he had, a piece of cloth and water. He stopped and looked up at Duo. "What is your name?" _

_Duo blinked. "Duo. What about you?" _

_"Heero. Duo I'm going to have to try to suck out as much posion as I can." _

_Duo nodded, not quiet sure he trusted Heero but what other choices did he have at the moment. _

_Just as Heero opened his mouth and Duo got a good look at his fangs he lurched a bit. _

_Heero was a vampire?! _

_Heeor noticed this and sighed as he close his mouth. "Look I'm a vampire, yes, but I won't hurt you. Besides, I don't like werewolf blood...to bitter for me." and smiled as Duo calmed down a bit. _

_"Try to hold still, okay?" and he bent down towards Duo's leg, mouth opened, eyes closed and his dark brown hair swade in the sligh breeze they had in the cave. Duo close his eyes and blushed furiously as Heero's mouth mouth found his open wound. He started to suck a bit harder to get the posion out but in the process he was driving Duo mad with his mouth. Heero's mouth left Duo's leg and Duo settled back down from where he had arched up._

_Heero looked up inot Duo's face and saw the young werewolf was really red in the face. He leaned up and placed his hand on Duo's forehead. "Ah damn it. You have a fever." he sighed and as he got up this knees Heero bend dow and picked Duo up. Which only made the braided man feel even hotter than he already was. _

_"I'm taking you back to my place." and the vampire took off in a inhuman run. _

**End of Flashback.**

Duo smiled and sighed.

Heero looked over at Duo, took his hand, laced their fingers together and squeezed it. :what are you thinking about?"

Duo took a deep breath. "The first time we met."

Heero smiled and then laughed. He remembered that quiet well. Duo leaned on his shoulder as they watched the sun start to set over the ocean's crystal waters. Duo asked as he looked as the sun started to set in the sky. "What are you going to do about Same and the other's?"

Heero said as he bent down and kissed Duo, gently and lovingly on the lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's kneck as the vampire bend down a bit more into the kiss.

Yes, it was true they came from two different worlds but as long as love was there it didn't matter that one of them was from the moon and th other from the sun. The love they shared was one that would possbily lead to a joining of the were's and vampires. That or Duo and Heero would die for the love they shared for each other.

The End! :)

* * *

**Alright! I sat outside in the nice cool breeze writing this baby out...and you want to know what...I was going to kill both of them at the end because at the time I was feeling angry, sad and just a bit depressed but as I wrote more and on of the story I felt better and didn't feel like having them die, lol :) So I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. Man do I love this couple! XD :) Have a great day everyone and happy writings and readings to you all! :) Toodles! :waves!: :) **


End file.
